gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:9F
Katana M4? We do not have any speculation whether Unnamed Supercar is Katana M4, wait for the release of GTA V as that is the only confirmation whether you are right or wrong. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] 7:11 PM, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I will check the site. If it's true, you can write back the article "GTA V era" at "Ocelot" page. The FBI 20:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Protect Can everyone please protect this page for now as people keeps adding irrelevant speculations. Unprotect it only if the game is released. Thank you. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:44, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm not very sure... there is trully an article who said that, about a car named Deceptor and details about wanted level, multiplayer, platforms etc.Yes, you're right Extremo, this is still unconfirmed and could be rumours and speculations, but remain to see until the release of GTA V. But can't be the page protected by the administrator? The FBI 14:53, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes indeed only admins can do that but don't worry I will request an admin to protect. I'm glad that you do not believe all speculations and rumours from all websites. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Now this page is protected for 3 months. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't believe this. These people only wants to be in the center of attention because some websites who posted all news and interviews about people who tested GTA V wants to make profits trough visitors who wants to read the article. Believe me: these people are liars, 4EVER!!! But very strange thing is that R* didn't finished the game yet, perhaps... you can be glad, don't worry, I don't believe this speculations and rumours. The FBI 15:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I actually have factual information about the design of this car and can't edit it, because it is visually obvious that although the car's overall design resembles the R8 Spyder, the rear face of the car is based on the Noble M600 . JBanton 18:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I don't normally spend too much time on GTA Wiki but I would like to an extend my appreciation to whoever allowed editing of this page again, I have now provided the information I had promised, sorry I took so long, I have been very busy over at the WATCH_DOGS wiki lately, thanks again guys :) JBanton (talk) 19:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) LOCK! Lock this, my edit got reverted today and so is everyone else's. I just did it as an example of what other people's unsure edits are like and what their consequences are. Mike Cui (talk) 02:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Completely lock the page! Even registered and Facebooked members can edit this with speculations so please lock this completely! Mike Cui (talk) 04:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) unlock it really really quick because the picture you have as the main front uhh picture is way too blury and bad so change the picture and then find a better picture like this one please. : Changed. Name of the brand Hello, Im a member of the german gta wiki and I have found a hint in Michael's trailer. In the scene which is located at the car dealer where Michael punches a guy i his face, you can see a poster in the background that shows a car that is very similiar to an Audi model but with the headline OBEY. Well the name Audi is latin and was translated from the german name/word Horch which means: listen in english so it would make sense that OBEY could be the name of the new brand in GTA V. http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Obey :It's possible, we'll know once we find out if there's anything significant about the word "Obey". JBanton (Talk | ) 19:39, July 16, 2013 (UTC) --609NO$CENT! (talk) 20:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Who knows?...Could be true. :But I want to wait a bit more for solid info regarding the new car brands. :Thanks for the help, though. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:25, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Nice find, but it might just be a motto or something else. We should wait for official info...Dodo8 ''[[User:Monkeypolice188|Monk Talk 23:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Engine This car literally does not have an engine. See here. ThatPersonOverThere (talk) 06:36, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :I assume you're talking about the Cabrio. In which case, yes, I already know, and it's already been noted on the page. Monk Talk 08:27, August 1, 2017 (UTC)